Secret Life of the American Teenager
by pugdog1313
Summary: My Version. I hope you like it. I am just at the beginning. So yeah. And this is my first story so please comment.


"Hey Mom, I'm home." Michelle said as she scrambled through the front door of the house.

"how was school honey?" Lisa, Michelle's mom asked.

"it was ok. How was work?" Michelle asked.

"fine. Do you know when your brother is going to get home? Its sorta late and dinner is almost ready."

"no I don't know when he is getting home. I thought he should have been home before I was because I had soccer practice."

"oh its okay honey. I'm sure he is probably on his way. He is probably at a friends. Why don't you call him and ask. ?"

"ok mom. I will. When does dad get home?"

"he should be home in 10 minutes or so."

"ok. I'll call Greg."

Michelle walked to her room and closed the door behind her. She sat on the floor while she dialed her brother's cell phone number.

_You have reached Greg's cell phone. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you._

"Hey Greg. Mom was wondering where you were. It's almost time for dinner. Dad should be home soon too. So yeah call me on my cell when you get this or just come home thank you. Talk to you later, Bye."

Michelle unpacked her backpack and her gym bag. She started on her homework and finished her math homework. Then The telephone rang.

"Honey can you get the phone?"

"Uh sure mom."

(on the phone)

"hello?"

"hi this is Mr. McKinley can I speak to Mrs. Wood? I am calling in regards to Greg's grades."

"Yeah I'll get you my mom."

Michelle walked downstairs.

"Here mom, its Mr. McKinley from school.

"Thank you honey. Now go upstairs please."

Michelle walked to her room and went onto her computer to finish her science homework.

A weird IM popped up on the screen.

It said "Hey, do you want to come over and study tomorrow?"

Michelle replied "who is this?"

The IM made it seem like it was her crush "its Jacob"

"I have soccer practice after school but I think I might be able to come over after? That seems fun. But we have to study because of the huge science test that's on Thursday. " Michelle typed.

"Oh yeah of course. We will study don't worry."

Jacob signed off.

"Honey time for dinner!" Michelle's mom Lisa called from down stairs.

"Ok coming mom."

Michelle walked down the steps to the kitchen as her brother Greg came in the side entrance to the house.

Greg was a typical teenage guy. He wears preppy clothes from American Eagle and Abercrombie and Fitch. He has medium brown hair and grayish blue eyes. Lighter skin tone.

"Greg where were you? Why haven't you called us or anything?" their mother asked.

"I was at a friends…" Greg replied.

"Well you won't be going to your friends for a long time because you are in big trouble. The school called and you are failing Math and Spanish?! What are you doing that you can't be getting decent grades in school?"

"Mom I .."

"you are grounded for as long as it takes you to get at least B's in each class. And I am taking away your cell phone, laptop and ipod too because those seem to be distractions."

"Mom that's not fair!?" Greg yelled.

"If you have just been doing your homework and not going to a friends or anything not related to school on a school night then maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Their mom said angrily.

Michelle was in the kitchen preparing the table and putting the food out on the table. Greg walked in and sat down at the table. Their Dad John walked in the house.

"Hey honey. Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you go sit down and we'll start dinner now?" said Lisa.

"Ok." Said John.

At the dinner table, everyone was silent.

"So Daddy, how was work today?" Michelle broke the silence.

"It was pretty good it was tiring because I had to schedule many appointments that weren't scheduled. But I got a lot done for today. How was school?"

"It was ok. " Michelle said as she took a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Is everything alright honey?" Said Lisa

"Yeah, Mom everything is ok. It's Okay." Michelle replied.

After dinner, Michelle went back to her room to finish up her homework. She came down to say goodnight to her parents to find them having a fight.

"John it's not my fault that he is failing. Maybe if you were home more then he would be getting better grades. But you are always at work on the weekends and you hardly spend time with us when you are home. Maybe its just because of that."

"I need to support my family if I can't go to work and get us money then we won't be able to live in this house , get food to eat and medicine to keep us healthy.."

"I see your point dear but just spend more time with the family."

John raced out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"Um.. I guess now is not such a good time to say goodnight?" Michelle said as she walked into the kitchen.

"No honey its fine. I love you good night." Her mom said as she hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"See you in the morning."


End file.
